Nothing is ever as it seems
by twilightHarryPotterlover
Summary: Leah needs her man at her former lover Sam's wedding but nothing is as it seems because he is in the arms of another. Just a little Leah and Jasper fluff. Don't like them together don't read
1. The Start

It was over.

With two little words all the petty, worthless hope I had been holding on to faded away.

It was over. They were married.

The little hope I had been holding on to for all these years was gone.

He wasn't coming back to me. My happy ever after was over.

I fell to the ground in what looked like a little clearing in the forest. I ripped the high heels I wore off my feet as they started to dig into me.

I had put on the best face I could make through the wedding.

Sam would never make me cry again.

I wore the best I had but it didn't matter.

I bothered to put make up on and I looked beautiful but he didn't look at me once.

He was nothing to me anymore. I throw the shoes in my hands weakly to the side, letting out an angry sigh.

"Hello" said a blank emotionless voice from behind me.

I wanted to kick myself for not hearing them walk up behind me. Any other day or any one else and it could have been the death of me. I should have known better than to let a vampire sneak up behind me but I hadn't been paying attention. I was to busy self loathing but I did have the right.

I stared angrily at a patch of grass at my feet.

He walked swiftly over to me, before planting himself on the ground next to me without a second thought.  
"What the fuck do you want Leech" I said not looking up at him, ripping the grass I stared angrily at, out by the roots.

I scrunched it in my fingers before throwing it aside.

He ignored my out burst like I had never said it because he knew I didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you today" he whispered, turning his body where he sat to face me.

The southern accent was clear in his voice.

I let his cold finger move my pretty purple dress up my leg so you could see my upper leg.

He drew shapes on my bare upper leg with his cold finger, making me tingle. But I was still upset and he knew very well he wasn't allowed to uses his gift on me. "You look beautiful today Leah" he whispered in a honey like voice.

The compliment meaning so much more and sounding so much better coming from his lips with that southern accent he saved just for me.

He knew how it would make me forgive him.

I wasn't a sucker for much but his blond hair, god like good looks and southern accent make me melt at the knees.

I turned my head to look at Jasper Hale.  
"Even in this silly dress" I asked picking up the dress in my fingers.

"Especially in this silly dress" he whispered, leading forward to kiss me on the cheek knowing he was forgiven. "Just because Sam can't see the beauty standing in front of him doesn't mean you aren't there" he said taking my hands in his.

I moved the wedding ring he still wore on his finger around as he held my hands comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, Leah. I didn't know Alice was planning on coming to the wedding until this morning" he said apologizing for the hundredth time day.

I had watched my old Sam married someone else while watching my Jasper sit in the arms of another when I needed him most.

I also knew it wasn't his fault. It was better if Alice and Jasper were still together for the rest of the family.

So they were. I didn't think Alice knew about us because she couldn't see me in her visions.

This meant she couldn't see Jasper and me together when he left the house to meet up with me.

"She just decided she wanted to come with me to watch over Nessie and Jacob" he continued.

Jacob had brought Nessie to the wedding as his plus one which Sam had said was ok because it was Jacob imprint. But the over protective bloodsucking parents wanted another vampire there just to be safe. Though I think it had more to do with the fact that Nessie looked old enough to be dating now. So they wanted someone to be watching over Jacob when he's with Nessie.

Jasper had offered to tag along with Jacob, Seth and Nessie for the peace of mind of the leech parents but we both knew it was just to make sure I was ok.

"Don't worry about it" I said though we both knew I didn't mean it. Alice had sat there the whole time with her arms linked with Jasper in the row in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Alice was a little full on" he said leaning forward to kiss me.

"I wanted to sooth your pain but I don't want my little werewolf losing it at me in the middle of a wedding now do I" he said smiling at me, his hands still linked with mine. He brought a smile to my face by calling me his though I knew it shouldn't.

"You know I love you Leah" he whispered his voice sounding like honey to my ears.

I lent forward kissing him.

"I love you too my little bloodsucker."


	2. Their house

It made me sad watching her out of my bedroom window.

Leah lay on the muddy ground near the tree line, her head resting on her paws.

Her fur was all wet and muddy but she was still just as beautiful to me.

Both Jacob and Bella had asked her to come inside out of the cold, in which she had just growled at them.

I knew all to well why she didn't want to step foot into this house and it was all because of me.

This house was mine and Alice's in her head.

It was our home and she felt weird being in it because of what we have.

So my Leah would lash out at anyone who asked her to come inside.

I tried not to let it get to me but as I heard rain begin to fall. I couldn't take it.

I rose from where I had been sitting in an armchair, book forgotten in my fingers as I had stared out the window watching Leah for the past few hours.

I was out the door with out a word to Alice who moved forgotten around our room matching up the clothes that she had thrown out over our bed. I would have taken her an umbrella but she wouldn't have been able to fix under it. So I did the second best thing.

I walked out the out door to there she was sitting. She looked up at me. Her beautiful brown eyes watching me.

I smiled at her before turning around and beginning to walk around the house.

I turned around to see Leah following, after I came to a stop in front of the garage.

She tilted her head to the side as I felt her confusion.

I hit the button on the side of the house opening up the garage door. I held my hand out to the garage.

It wasn't as good as sleeping on a bed or the couch in the main house but it was the best she would have from me under the circumstances.

She waged her tail at me moving into the garage out of the falling rain.

I smiled at her, caressing the fur behind her ear.

She than circled the blankets that lay on the floor a few times before laying down again.

She lay her head down on her paws looking up at me.

She scrunched up her nose at the blankets but this just made me laugh.

"I know they smell like us but it's the best I can get you, unless you want to come inside the house and sleep on the couch" I said before leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. Then I had to leave her to her much needed sleep.

My Leah was safe.

I would never let everyone hurt her.


End file.
